Deletd
'Equipo Requerido' * Habilidad Teleport * Pokemon con ataques expansivos (Archivo:Gyarados.gif, Archivo:Blastoise.gif, Archivo:Lapras.gif o Archivo:Ursaring.png) * 1000 Archivo:Water gem.gif Water gem (Obtenidos de cualquier Pkmn tipo: Archivo:Water.png) * 200 Archivo:Water pendant.png Water pendant (Obtenidos de cualquier Pkmn tipo: Archivo:Water.png) * 150 Archivo:Pot of fresh water.png Pot of fresh water (Obtenidos de cualquier Pkmn tipo: Archivo:Water.png) * 100 Archivo:Aqua tail.png Aqua tail (Obtenido de Archivo:Marill.png y Archivo:Azumarill.png) * 30 Archivo:Gyarados tail.png Gyarados tail (Obtenido de Archivo:Gyarados.gif) 'Método' Comenzaras por dirigirte hacia la ciudad de Ascorbia, utilizando la habilidad Teleport. Después dirígete hacia el NPC llamado Fire Chief Bruce, donde marcan las siguientes imágenes: thumb|left|[[Ascorbia, Fire Chief Bruce]] thumb|left|[[Ascorbia, Fire Chief Bruce]] 'Primera Misión' Cuando estés con el NPC (teniendo todos los Items) tendrás la siguiente conversación: Player: Hello Fire Chief Bruce: Hello trainer, are you here to do some work or mission for me? Player: Work Fire Chief Bruce: I have a very important job for you. The station's only water pump is broken and it must be fixed as soon as possible. What good are we firefighters if we can't fight fires? I need help to build a new one. Can I count on you? Player: Yes Fire Chief Bruce: Great! We can get started as soon as you ask for your first mission. Player: Mission Fire Chief Bruce: The first thing I need is 1000 water gems. Can you do it? Player: Yes Fire Chief Bruce: Thank you, let's move on to the second mission now. Player: Mission Fire Chief Bruce: The next thing I need is 200 water pendants. Can you gather them? Player: Yes Fire Chief Bruce: Great job! Ask me for the next mission when you are ready. Player: Mission Fire Chief Bruce: Now I need something that can withstand high water pressure, I believe 30 Gyarados' tails will do just the trick! Can you manage that? Player: Yes Fire Chief Bruce: Amazing! These gyarados tails worked perfectly on the bigger connections! However I need something to fit the smaller ones. I'll need smaller tails Player: Smaller Tails Fire Chief Bruce: 100 aqua tails is just what I need! Can you find them? Player: Yes Fire Chief Bruce: Almost done now! Just one mission left. Player: Mission Fire Chief Bruce: The pump is finally ready to use! We just need a water supply. 150 pots of fresh water should be enough. Can you gather all that? Player: Yes Fire Chief Bruce: Thank you so much! You have helped us a lot. Just one last thing must be done. Please tell Silvester that the pump is ready. Player: Bye 'Segunda Misión' Ahora, tendrás que ir con el NPC llamado Firefighter silvester él se encuentra donde marcan las siguientes imágenes: thumb|left|[[Ascorbia, Firefighter silvester]] thumb|left|[[Ascorbia, Firefighter silvester]] Con él tendrás la siguiente conversación: Player: Hi Firefighter Silvester: What do you want! I have a lot of work to do. This better be good news. Player: Pump Firefighter Silvester: So you helped the chief build a new water pump huh? Player: Yes Firefighter Silvester: What a relief! One less thing for me to worry about. Now let's go to the station ... Player: Go Firefighter Silvester: Let's go back to the station. 'Tercera Misión' Tienes que volver a donde estaba Fire Chief Bruce. El NPC Firefighter silvester te dirá: Firefighter Silvester: Oh no! the city is burning, Let's fight the fire! Firefighter Silvester: 0/100 fires killed || time left: 4 minutes. Tu tarea sera apagar los 100 fuegos que aparecen al rededor de Ascorbia, Firefighter silvester irá contigo ayudandote en esta misión. Es recomendable que uses Pkmn tipo Archivo:Water.png, Archivo:Ground.png o Archivo:Rock.png, con ataques expansivos para que ahorres tiempo. Tendras solo 4 min. para lograrlo. 'Recompensa' Una vez hayas logrado apagar el fuego vuelves con el NPC Fire Chief Bruce, le diras las siguientes palabras "Hi" "Reward" "Yes" y Éxito! Obtendrás tu recompensa. Espero te sea útil este Tutorial. Gracias! Atte: Andyrax